Chatroom Insanity
by Toriano.Flacko
Summary: Let's take a little look into what various others think of the Teen Titans. Rated T for language, stupidity, illegality, and... Language.
1. Aqualad

**cRaZyMaN676 Reportin' 4 duty!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I do not own so-and-so, whatever, and... Hey, what the--?!**

**WARNING: What you are about to see is 73 percent classified. The names of all involved were attempted and failed to be removed. If you are caught and tracked to your location while accessing the following documentation, may whatever deities that are watching over you have mercy on your soul. Leaving a review may or may not incent them to protect you...**

**Subject: Aqualad**

Time: Classified.

Web Address: Classified.

Clothing Assortment: ... Classified.

Weight: Uhhh...

Height: ???

_Connecting... Connecting... Connecting..._

?: Okay, people, I've started to notice a common "trend" among these fan-ficcers, especially the ones circulating a certain area of the "Teen Titans" criteria. I have no idea when I noticed it, but then a certain episode's reviews on Youtube started ticcing me off for some reason.

??: Will you get to the point already, sir?

?: I'm getting there Number 2, hold your friggin' eyepatch. Here it is; why the heck does everyone think this "Aqualad" is so friggin' "hot"?

#2: Don't do that.

?: Don't do what?

#2: That whole "air/finger quote" thing, it's stupid.

?: What is this "stupid" of which you speak, Number 2?

#2: _That._

?: _What?_

#2: You know what, screw it, nevermind. What was your question again, Dr. Evil?

Dr. E: Why the heck does everyone think this "Aqualad" is so friggin' "hot"?

?: I think it's because he's "bizarro".

Dr. E: Austin Powers! When did you get here?!

ShagMan01: About seven seconds ago, really.

Dr. E: Oh.

#2: Wait, how did you even get in here?!

ShagMan01: Walked in the back door.

#2: Oh.

Dr. E: I told you he's magic! I told you!

#2: Dammit Dr. Evil, focus! What the hell does bizarro mean, anyway?

ShagMan01: Not bizarro, "bizarro".

#2: What's the goddamn difference?

Dr. E: It's the friggin' "stupid" air/finger quote thingy, I tell you!

#2: Not his again...

Dr. E: Yes, this again.

#2: ... What does "bizarro" mean, then?

ShagMan01: Something so completely and utterly nutty that everyone starts freaking out for no apparent reason. Like Fat Bastard's poo, for example.

Dr. E: ... What he said.

#2: Fine, then, what's so "bizarro" about this Aqualad, then?

Dr. E: That's what I wanna know!

?: I think it's because he can hold his breath for so long.

ShagMan01: Mini-Me! When did you get here?!

Dr. E: And why can you talk now?!

#2: And why is your voice so goddamn deep?!

M&M: About ten minutes ago, why shouldn't I, and why shouldn't it be? Ya'll got something against little people?

ShagMan01: No, not really.

#2: Screw that, what does Aqualad being able to hold his breath a long time have to do with anything?

Dr. E: ...

ShagMan01: ...

M&M: Obviously you've never been to Singapore.

#2: ... Touche. Your got a point?

M&M: Do I really have to say it? There could be kids watching this, you know.

Dr.E: Watching what?

M&M: My point exactly.

ShagMan01: Maybe it's because he wears so much blue?

#2: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

ShagMan01: Hey, ladies dig the blue, baby, yeah!

M&M: Seriously?

ShagMan01: Of course, why do you think I'm always wearing so much blue?

Dr. E: I thought you were just trying to be a friggin' pimp?

#2: He _is_ a friggin' pimp.

ShagMan01: Wearing this shade of blue, being a pimp, what's the difference, really?

Dr. E: So, what ya'll are saying to me is, everyone seems to think Aqualad is "hot" because he's a "bizarro" pimp and because he can hold his breath for a really long time?

ShagMan01: ...

#2: ...

M&M: ...

Dr. E: Well?

?: Eh, sure, why not?

M&M: ... Yeah.

Dr. E: So... until next time, then?

#2: Sure. Later.

**#2 has logged out.**

M&M: Okay.

**M&M has logged out.**

ShagMan01: If I'm not caught shagging again, fine.

**ShagMan01 has logged out.**

Dr. E: Alrighty, then, for anyone still here; bring me five reviews by... Next week, and I will spare your planet.

?: What?

Dr. E: Gentlemen, you have my demands, peace out.

**Dr. E has logged out.**

?: ... Dammit, I did it again.

**Robn'sGrl has logged out.**

_Connection has been lost_


	2. The Big Diff Part I

**cRaZyMaN676 Reportin' 4 duty!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, what the hell was that?! Frickin' creep, hacking my frickin' system like that... **

**WARNING:--**

**Disclaimer(cont'd): Oh, COME ON!!**

**WARNING(con'td): What you are about to see is 73 percent classified. The names of all involved were attempted and failed to be removed. If you are caught and tracked to your location while accessing the following documentation, may whatever deities that are watching over you have mercy on your soul. Leaving a review may or may not incent them to protect you...**

**Disclaimer(fin): Right, as if.**

**Subject: The Big Diff**

Time: Classified.

Web Address: Classified.

Date: Classified

Date to Prom: Unknown

Eye Color: ... Wierd? 

Sexual Orientation: Oh, fuck you!!

_Connecting... _

_Connecting... _

_Connecting..._

_Connection Success._

?: Alright, fools, the number 1 ninja is in the house!!

??: Aw, shut up Whiskers. Monster-Mom let u 2 close to the computer again, didn't she?

Whiskers: Not really my idea, but it'll do.

Whiskers: Wait a minute, who the hell r u?! And who r u callin' Monster-Mom?!

?: ... I am U.

Whiskers: Who?

U: Not Who, U.

Whiskers: You mean, U r U?

U: ... Sure, let's go with that. Exactly.

Whiskers: But I don't know any1 named U. So who r U?

U: I am U.

Whiskers: So u r me?

U: No, I am U. U know a guy named Mi?

Whiskers: Uhm... No.

U: I know a guy named Mi.

Whiskers: So... U r U and he is Mi?

U: Yup.

Whiskers: But I am me!

U: No, ur not, u r you, he is Mi.

Whiskers: But I thought u said...

U: I did. And now I'm saying this.

Whiskers: I think I know what you are now.

U: Really? What's that?

Whiskers: U am confusing.

U: Yes, U am.

?: What r u idiots doing?

Whiskers: Not me, him.

U: Her.

Whiskers: She.

U: It.

Whiskers: They.

?: Them!

Whiskers: ... What?

U: Same thing here.

?: Sorry, got caught up in the moment.

U: Ah... now I know who u r...

Whiskers: Huh?

U: No, not me, her.

Whiskers: Her?

U: Monster-Mom over here.

?: What?!

Whiskers: AH, so you mean... _her_...

U: Yes.

Not-A-Monster: WHat the hell r u idiots talking about?!

Whiskers: Well, we're not talking, per se...

U: Blondie, don't use words that you don't understand...

Not-A-Monster: Ooh, suck THAT!

Whiskers: ... I knew it.

Not-A-Monster: Oops.

U: What? U knew what?

Whiskers: U know nothing, so shut up.

U: Not till you tell me!

Whiskers: NEVER!!

U: U WILL!!

Whiskers: U WILL NOT!!

Not-A-Monster: ... Who the fuck is U?

U: Who the fuck is _u_, huh?

Not-A-Monster: ... Ouch. Burn.

Whiskers: Huh?

?: U guys would kill urselves without me, wouldn't you?

Not-A-Monster: Sad, but 'Burn'.

U: I reiterate: Who the fuck is _u, _huh?

?: Not u, that's fer sure.

Not-A-Monster: Oooh, bad burn, bad burn!

Whiskers: All this 'Burning' is starting to make my head hurt...

Not-A-Monster: ... Okaaaay... Fergut u then.

U: Ah, wait! I know u!

?: I'm sure u do.

Not-A-Monster: Burned again!

U: Gah- stop putting words in my mouth!

?: I'm not putting anything in ur mouth.

Not-A-Monster: Uber-Burn!!

Whiskers: Will u stop burning people already?!

U: I'm not burning anybody though!

Not-A-Monster: ... That one was sad, just plain sad...

_Connection has been lost_


	3. The Big Diff Part Done

**cRaZyMaN676 Reportin' 4 duty!**

**Disclaimer: HA! Assholes! I don't own shit, but I do OWN THESE GUYS FACES!!  
**

**WARNING:--**

**Disclaimer(cont'd): HA!**

**WARNING(con'td): What you are about to see is 73 percent classified. The names of all involved were attempted and failed to be removed.  
**

**Disclaimer(fin): Right, as if.**

**Subject: The Big Diff(Part 2)  
**

Time: Classified.

Web Address: Complicated

Date: Classified

Date: I said classified, DAMMIT!

_Connecting... _

_Connecting... _

_Connecting..._

_Connection Success._

Whiskers: ... y r we here again?

Monster-Mom: cuz u suck

U: Hey! No i dont!

Monster-Mom: wasn't talkin about u fool.

Whiskers: ... HELLO?!

U: we're here cuz this idiot figured out how this thing works.

Monster-Mom: HEY!

U: Not talkin' bout u, idiot.

Monster-Mom: Oh... HEY! WHO CHANGED MY SCREENAME?!

Whiskers: (whistles innocently)

Monster-Mom: I'M GONNA KILL U!

U: so... iz any1 else here who WON'T try to kill each other?

Dr. E: Wazzup my homies?!

Whiskers: Oh come on not this guy again.

Dr E: U!

U: you know that is getting really annoying...

Monster-Mom: ... Anyway...

M&M: WAZZUP, FOOLS?!

Whiskers: NOT YOU TOO!!

M&M: Duh, no, it's me.

Whiskers: THAT'S WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!!

Monster-Mom: If anyone's interested the bastard "controlling" us is...

U: Hey, SHUT UP things r getting interesting in here!

Monster-Mom: wants us to get the difference straight between Gar and Garth from Teen Titans, right?

U: Who of the what?

Dr. E: Number 2! Why the hell is this idot here?!

Whiskers: i resent that.

No. 2: Oh... HIM...

U: Who, me?

Whiskers: yes, u.

Dr. E: The other idiot.

U: Her?

No. 2: Who?

Monster-Mom: Me?

**Whiskers has changed his screenname to U!**

U: yes, u.

Dr. E: No, the other one!

M&M: you're not making any sense Big Me.

U: huh?

U: no, not me, him.

M&M: him?

U: yes, HIM.

Monster-Mom: back to the SUBJECT...

U: Gar is short for Garfield, alias Beast Boy, alias Garfield Logan, although many fanficcers find it so much more simple to refer to him as Logan if they have to do so casually.

U: Yes.

U: Furthermore, while Gar is green, short, with pointy ears and the ability to shape-shift at will, Garth is taller, and an Atlantean with fishy telepathic abilities and water powers, not to mention a member of Titans East while Gar is a member of Titans West, contrary to popular belief.

U: ... What he said.

Dr. E: That still doesn't answer MY question, though!

U: Dutchie, don't use words that you don't understand...

M&M: Oooh, BURN!

U: NOT THIS AGAIN!

U: They'll just confuse Monster-Mom here

**U changed Monster-Mom's screenname to Bitchin'!**

Bitchin'!: I'm gonna kill u!

U: WHY DOES EVERYBODY PICK ON ME?!

No. 2: Cuz u'r stupid, that's why.

U: ...Dude, totally uncalled for.

U: What he said.

Dr. E: u know what, screw that, I'M gonna kill u...

U: U WILL NOT!!

U: U WILL NOT!!

Bitchin'!: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

U: ... yes ma'am?

U: ... what he said.

Dr. E: Number 2! Hand me my ray-gun!

M&M: He's on vacation, remember?

No. 2: Yea

Dr. E: DAMMIT I MEED TO STOP DOING THAT!

U: u need to stop breathing too.

U: HEY!

Dr. E: ... Burn...?

U: was talking about you, dumbass.

No. 2: Burn.

U: I'm getting real tired of that...

Bitchin'!: And I'm gettin tired of doin' your mom but things ain't changing

M&M: :O

Dr. E: :O

No. 2: 8D

U: you bitch.

U: BUUUUUUURRRRRNNN!!

U: Wait, aren't you a girl?

Bitchin'!: What's ur point?

M&M: Daaaaayyyyuuummm...

PowerMan has entered the chatroom

PowerMan: ... y do i get the feeling I just missed something?

U: cuz you did.

_Connection has been lost_


End file.
